The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1A, a data storage system comprises a host 12 and a storage device 14. The storage device 14 comprises a controller 16 and a storage medium 18. The controller 16 controls the storage medium 18 and interfaces the storage device 14 to the host 12. The host 12 stores data on the storage medium 18.
Referring now to FIGS. 1B and 1C, examples of the data storage system 10 are shown. In FIG. 1B, a data storage system 20 comprises a host 22 and a hard disk drive (HDD) 24. The HDD 24 comprises a hard disk controller (HDC) 26 and a hard disk assembly (HDA) 28. The HDA 28 includes a magnetic storage medium (not shown) for storing data. The HDC 26 controls the HDA 28 and interfaces the HDD 24 to the host 22. The host 22 stores data on the magnetic medium included in the HDA 28.
In FIG. 1C, a data storage system 30 comprises a host 32 and a solid-state disk (SSD) 34. The SSD 34 comprises a solid-state disk (SSD) controller 36 and nonvolatile memory 38. The SSD controller 36 controls the nonvolatile memory 38 and interfaces the SSD 34 to the host 32. The host 32 stores data on the nonvolatile memory 38.